deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
M-4
}} 245,000 400 to instantly build | blueprints = 4''' pieces '''420 to instantly complete | attachments = EOTech holographic sight }} The M-4 is an assault rifle in Dead Trigger 2. It is the third assault rifle to be unlocked. It requires Tech level 4 to reveal the blueprint and Gunsmith level 6 to be built. It returns from the original Dead Trigger with a minor name change and different stats and appearance. Summary The M-4 is a versatile assault rifle. It has a 30 magazine size with 150 in reserve, and can clean a room of zombies with ease. Even at low levels, it can kill in a few headshots. Its good accuracy also helps at range, even when hip firing. This weapon is designed for most players, from rushers (high fire rate, big magazine and a fast reload) to marksmen (high accuracy, good power, clear sights), and can be very good when rescuing a survivor during escort missions due to the mentioned pros. The only notable con is that it burns through ammo reserves quickly, but it's not a problem when ammo boxes or ammo chickens are readily available. It also has a slightly lower effective range compared to other assault rifles, but it's still effective at medium ranges. Tips * With its good overall specs, the M4 is very versatile and can be used for just about any mission; this weapon can be paired with most other weapons. However, versatility has a price; the M4 is above average to good in most areas but it doesn't particularly excel in one. * This means that most pairings work with the M4. However, heavy weaponry goes very well with the M-4 at high levels due to the number of hordes present, particularly the Minigun and the Rocket Launcher. Precision weapons like the M1 and Desert Eagle are good as well, as are the shotguns, however be prepared with explosives in case of certain specials as those weapons are weak against some specials and that the M-4 is not very efficient at dealing with specials. * With its reliability and versatility, the M4 is a highly recommended purchase that will serve a player well for a long time because of its flexibility; it goes well with most weapons and missions. Pros & Cons Upgrades Gallery M4A1.PNG|M-4 view M4A1zoom.PNG|M-4's Holographic sight Trivia * The M-4 is specifically an M4A1 model, according to the print on the magazine. * The model of M-4 is based on the M4 from Dead Trigger 1, however, there are some notable changes, such as the lack of the foregrip (although this change doesn't seem to have any effect on its accuracy), and a different writing on the side of the receiver (Now it says S.W.A.T, instead of "Born to kill" from the original Dead Trigger). * Although the M4 in Dead Trigger 1 was the first assault rifle to unlock, the M-4 in Dead Trigger 2 takes a fair amount of time to unlock. However, it also has much greater damage. * The M-4 and the SCAR appear to have the same holographic sight. * The M-4 is held by Kyle on the log in screen of Dead Trigger 2, although with a different sight. * If the player is quick enough, he/she can see that Kyle holds the M-4's magazine with only 2 fingers. (at the start of the M-4's reloading animation) *It notably has a leaf sight attached on the top rail of the weapon's handguard and it lacks the triangular front sight. References Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles